


The corruption of a Spade

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Partial Mind Control, Regret, Vomiting, the knight corrupts lancer but as a result loses his grip on king spade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: Lancer is now the king of the dark world, but... he's really not happy with it. The Knight takes advantage of this.The former king of Spades is locked up in the cellar, and doesn't understand why he suddenly regrets everything.





	The corruption of a Spade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfiggles/gifts).



> This fic is going by the theory that the king of Spades wasn't always evil, and that it's actually the entity known as "the knight" influencing him to become the evil bastard we see in deltarune. 
> 
> In this fic I explore "what if the knight decided Lancer was a suitable replacement."
> 
> huge shoutout to my main man jelly for coming up with this concept!

Lancer hates being the king of the dark world.

Okay, well, hate is maybe too strong a word… but it definitely wasn’t the fun thing he imagined it being when he first overthrew his dad with the rest of the castle’s troops.

His dad…

Thinking about him makes him feel… a very weird kind of bad. Like something in his entire being is telling him it wouldn’t have had to be this way, that his dad is still the same old goof he was when Lancer was little. The dad who played tirelessly with Lancer until his duties called him away, the dad who comforted Lancer when he’d had a nightmare and let him sleep on top of his belly afterwards.

He misses his dad, but the person that currently occupies the jail cell isn’t the same dad he knew. Hasn’t been for months.

Lancer had thought maybe if his dad didn’t have to be king anymore he’d stop being… like that, but…

Instead now Lancer was king, and while in the beginning everyone cheered him on, slowly people started expecting all sorts of stuff he’d never even thought about before from him. People started asking for help, and then demanding help, and all kinds of other things. Oh, Lancer wanted nothing more than to make people happy, but sometimes one person wanted this, but then doing that upset someone else, and trying to fix that made another entirely different person angry at him.

Why was it so hard to make everyone happy?!

Sure, Ralsei, also being a prince, tried helping him out, and he really appreciated that, but…

Ralsei didn’t really have any subjects before this, so he didn’t really know how to deal with this either.

(it’s so unfair, isn’t it?)

Lancer really wanted to be a good king. A better king than his father had been the last few months, but it was just _so hard…_

(you really need someone to help you out, don’t you?)

Just thinking about all of this made him dizzy with negative emotions. It was like he couldn’t feel anything else but despair, sadness, helplessness…

… Anger.

(let me help you, Lancer. You want to be strong, don’t you?)

Anger at Kris and Susie, the lightners, for starting all of this.

Anger at Ralsei, for siding with them so happily.

Anger at his dad, for becoming so evil.

Anger at Rouxls, for cowardly licking his dad’s heels until he was dethroned, and then acting as if he had supported Lancer all along.

Anger at his subjects for being so demanding all of the time.

Anger at the world, for doing this to him, when he’d only ever wanted the best for everyone.

If Lancer were in the right mind, he would’ve been scared at how much uncharacteristic anger he was feeling all of a sudden. He might even suspect something was wrong.

(I can make you strong. Let me in, Lancer.)

But he wasn’t.

(yes, yes, exactly like that, boy. Can you see how much more powerful you are getting?)

With a yell of rage, Lancer threw the crown on his head to the ground, startling the servants occupying the throne room.

“I’ve had enough of this!”

(yes, good, good, just let yourself feel this-)

“If I can’t be the good guy… If I can’t be a good king…”

(perfect, perfect-)

**“Then I’ll just be the bad guy instead.”**

* * *

The (former) king of Spades chokes on his own breath, waves and waves of dizziness suddenly assaulting him. His head is spinning, and if he wasn’t chained to the wall the way he is, he would’ve surely fallen over. He feels nauseous, and it takes everything he has to not just puke all over himself.

He doesn’t know why he’s suddenly feeling like this. Did one of his former subjects finally decide to poison him? Was there something in his food, why-

It feels like something’s suddenly missing inside him. Something that’s been there for months, he-

The dizziness intensifies when he tries to think about it, so he quickly averts his thoughts. Maybe back to plotting, back to hating Lancer-

He finds he can’t bring himself to feel negatively about his son at all. In fact, the longer he thinks about it, the more he feels like Lancer, like his former subjects were right to lock him up in here.

He doesn’t understand.

It’s like suddenly the clouds have cleared inside his mind, and suddenly he can see how evil his actions actually were. How incredibly selfish, hateful, and thoroughly egotistic he’s been these past months, before Lancer threw him in the cell.

He feels like screaming.

How could he-

Why would he-

He never wanted to-

He wouldn’t have thought twice about this yesterday, so why-?

His mind is reeling with questions as the nausea reaches its peak, and he throws up, scaring his guards into action. He wants to apologize, he wants to yell at them, he wants to hate them, wants to make it up to them-

He passes out instead.

* * *

It’s been 6 months since that day.

6 months since the king of Spades felt remorse for his past actions, not understanding what drove him to such extremes.

6 months since Lancer, current King of the dark world, seemed to have… snapped.

6 months since… Lancer took the former king out of his cell and relocated him to his bedroom.

Permanently.

At first, the former king thought that Lancer, his good natured son, was freeing him. That he missed his father, and was willing to see past his recent actions.

…

The burn marks and open wounds on his skin were a testament that it quickly became obvious this was not the case. Patches of scar tissue were practically everywhere on his body by now.

The former king can’t remember the last time his body wasn’t in some kind of pain.

His son was unrecognizable.

No more was the happy, optimistic Lancer, willing to see past the faults of even his enemies. No more was the rambunctious, yet innocent and naïve son of the king of Spades.

All that was left these days was a sadistic, angry king.

At first, people retaliated, the same people who had supported him becoming king in the first place, but it was as if Lancer had gained the experience of a veteran army overnight, powers more impressive than even the former king of Spades could imagine.

Soon, it became apparent that it was useless to fight Lancer, and thus, people gave up trying to do so.

The former king had then tried to reason with his son, begging him for forgiveness for his actions in the past, and that his son didn’t need to become like him. That he knew Lancer was a good person, and that he knew Lancer didn’t really want to do this, and that if he was trying to impress him he didn’t have to, because he was always proud of him.

Lancer just laughed at him, telling him that he wasn’t doing this for his dad, but for himself. That he was finally going to make everything right for himself, and make sure nobody would look down upon him ever again, not even his shitty dad. He had gleefully gloated about how strong he had become, and made fun of his father for how pathetic he had become, because he wouldn’t even fight Lancer…

… After that, his son had sexually assaulted him for the first time.

The first time in what would become eventually a near-daily ritual.

At first the king had agonized over why, why would his own son, his Lancer, would do something like that. How he could do something like that to his own father, of all people.

And then… he started thinking about how, perhaps, he deserved all this.

Then…

…

The door to the bedroom opening forces him back into reality, back into the current now. He tries not to show any weakness to the tyrant standing in the doorway, forcing his expression into a neutral frown.

The taunting grin on his son’s face shows him he sees right through the former king’s façade.

The king can’t suppress a shudder at the malicious tone Lancer’s next words take.

“Hey dad. Let’s have some more fun today.”

**Author's Note:**

> @foxyinferno321 on twitter


End file.
